Ashure
Ashure [1](in Turkish: Aşure) or Noah's Pudding is a Turkish dessert that is made of a mixture consisting of grains, fruits and nuts. It is served during the first month of the Islamic calender, Muharrem, on the Tenth of Muharrem, or the Day of Ashure. "Ashura" means "tenth" in Arabic. Ashure is a part of the culinary tradition of Turkey as well as many of the surrounding countries, and Christian and Jewish cultures as well as Muslim share similar versions under a variety of names. In anecdotal history, it is claimed that when Noah's Ark came to rest on Mount Ararat in northeastern Turkey, Noah's family celebrated with a special dish. Since their supplies were nearly exhausted, what was left (primarily grains, dried fruits and the like) was cooked together to form a pudding, what is now call Ashure. The Day of Ashure is an important day in the Muslam year, corresponding to the Mosaic Yom Kippur observed by Jews, and is observed by Muslims world over in honor of the prophet Moses.[2][3][4][5] The Tenth of Muharrem Day of Ashura also marks the end of the Battle of Karbala and is a special day of observance in Shia Islam. Among Turkish and Balkan Sufis (especially Bektashi), the ashure pudding is prepared with special prayers for health, healing, safety, success and spiritual nourishment. Traditionally, Ashure is made in large quantities to commemorate the ark's landing and is distributed to friends, relatives, neighbors, colleagues, classmates, etc. without regard to the recipient's religion or belief system as an offering of peace and love. Ashure was traditionally made and eaten during the colder months of the year as it is calorie rich fare, but now it is enjoyed year-round. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ashure&action=edit&section=1 edit Ingredients Ashure pudding does not have a single recipe, as recipes vary between regions and families.[6] Traditionally, it is said to have at least seven ingredients. Some say at least ten ingredients in keeping with the theme of "tenth." Among these are wheat, rice, beans, chick peas, sugar (or other sweetener), dried fruits, and nuts, though there are many variants. However, many renditions add orange and lemon peel to add depth to the pudding. Condiments such as sesame seeds, pomegranate kernels, and rose water, as well as cinnamon are placed on top before serving. There are renditions of ashure containing lentils as well. In most cases, it is vegan, and it is one of the well-known and the most popular vegan desserts in Turkish cuisine. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ashure&action=edit&section=2 edit References #'^' www.umass.edu/gso/rumi/ashura.pdf Ashure. Rumi Club. #'^' "Muslim Holy Days (Islamic Special Holidays) | 30-Days of Prayer for the Muslim World". 30-days.net. http://www.30-days.net/islam/basics/islamic-holidays/. Retrieved 2011-11-25. #'^' "Aşure Günü 10 Muharrem - İslam Tasavvuf Metafizik". Tasavvuf.devletli.com. 2008-11-14. http://tasavvuf.devletli.com/asure-gunu-10-muharrem. Retrieved 2011-11-25. #'^' "Muharrem Ayı ve Aşure Günü, Mübarek gün ve geceler, dini gün ve geceler, Mübarek Aylar, kadir gecesi, recep ayı, regaib kandili, Üç Aylara Girerken, Miraç Kandili, Şaban Ayı, Berat Kandili, Kadir Gecesi, Ramazan Bayramı, Şevval Ayı, Kurban ve Kurban Bayramı Özel Dosyası, Muharrem Ayı ve Aşure Günü, Kutlu Doğum ve Mevlid Kandili". Islamiyet.gen.tr. http://www.islamiyet.gen.tr/mubarek_gun_ve_geceler/muharrem_ayi_ve_asure_gunu.php. Retrieved 2011-11-25. #'^' "Muslim holy days". Religioustolerance.org. http://www.religioustolerance.org/main_day3.htm. Retrieved 2011-11-25. #'^' "Noah's Pudding. Rumi Club. University of Massachussetts." (PDF). http://www.umass.edu/gso/rumi/ashura.pdf. Retrieved 2011-11-25. *Annual Noah's Pudding Day |}